


Rahab: Angel of Death

by Rosealyn



Series: Rahab's Finest Hours [1]
Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Battle, Blindness, Blood, Fights, Never trust a human, Oc is last of her family, Past Torture, Swearing, Wings, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosealyn/pseuds/Rosealyn
Summary: Wings and aliens, what could possibly go wrong?Rahab is an avian human recombinant being. Her entire life has been one big test after another. After losing her family, and faith in humanity, her trust is put to the test once more when life throws another curve ball at her. Time to fly once again.





	1. Welcome one and all

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride nor Transformers.  
> I hope you all enjoy.  
> Warning, there is mild swearing involved.  
> Read and Review, please  
> Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

It was a dark night. The air was clear the stars shone brightly above. It was nights like these that people like Rahab walked along empty road sides in order to clear her mind. Now you may ask, who is this Rahab? Standing at a glorious 5’8”, Rahab stood tall. Long black hair framed her pale face. And, despite the dark, sunglasses sat on her nose, shielding her dull emerald colored eyes. She walked with an air of caution and slight hostility that would cause a person to steer clear of her skinny frame.  
This young woman, appearing roughly 20 years of age, generally wore a dark jacket over a black camisole. Her legs were adorned by loose fitting cargo pants that were easy to move in. On her feet were a pair of worn black combat boots and her hands easily slipped inside of leather gloves. It was this woman who walked the streets so late at night, seemingly without a care in the world. Any passerby might have found this strange girl an oddity, but this was her norm, hiding under the blanket of night.  
As this young person traveled the deserted roads, she tilted her head left and right, as if to a beat only she could hear. Every now and again, when a car would approach, the girl would fade away from the roadside, stilling herself and letting the vehicle pass her by. But on this very night, not one car had bothered her, and so Rahab took a chance and allowed herself the berth of the road. A small smile graced her lips as her head tilted back, her eyes closed. Her fingers brushed through her hair twice, before falling back to her sides, resting.  
Rahab sighed to herself before tilting her head again, making sure no one was around. Having been satisfied, the young woman slid the jacket off of her body and draped it over her right arm. This said arm had a metallic tint to it, having been a prosthetic, and also a weapon, having the ability to turn into a sword.. A slight breeze blew by, ruffling her hair. Behind her, feathers blue lightly along, as if skipping along the asphalt. Ra turned her head once more before lifting her arms up and stretching her limbs. A light scraping could be heard as she moved, but she paid it no mind. Rahab reached in front of herself, and popped her joints. As she did, a pair of wings slid out from behind her camisole.  
Tainted memories accompanied the freeing of her wings and Rahab unconsciously rubbed her eyes, behind the glasses. Long ago, when she had been a mere child, Rahab had been known by a different name: 0765. This was her number, her identity. She hadn’t been born as all humans were, instead, she was ‘conceived’ in a test tube and developed in an incubator. Her DNA having been tampered with in that process. As soon as she was ready to be ‘birthed’, Rahab had been thrown into a dog crate. She was programed to survive, and so she did just that.  
The place that created her took her eyesight at a young age, leaving her with her heightened hearing. Not long after that, the girl was left to the mercy of the creator’s guard dogs, claiming her right arm. Her left leg soon followed, along with several of her internal organs. Her heart wasn’t even her own, instead the same tissue that made up her limbs. Unlike many prosthetics, these ones seemed almost like living tissue, but of course, she would never have given those scientists the pleasure of knowing she could feel them. She hated humanity and it wasn’t until her later years, she never knew how warm and kind the human race could be. And despite the good she had known, it was few and far between, destroying her faith in the dominant species of earth.  
Rahab quickly threw her jacket back on, not wanting to spend more time going down memory lane than necessary. She had been too late in making this decision, a speeding ambulance plowing into her before she had a chance to get out of its way. As she sailed over the vehicle, her mind went to the strangest place, picking up on many things, such as how it didn’t have it’s light on and how it seemed to thrum with life, like her arm did. Just as she was about to do a fantastic death roll, she chuckled at how utterly insane it would be if that ambulance had actually been made of the same substance she was.


	2. Tips for when you get hit by a vehicle: Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not everyday one is hit by an ambulance.

Well there are certainly a multitude of ways to end a day. I bet none could be more hilariously ironic as being hit by an ambulance.   
As I gathered my bearings and tried to push myself off the ground, I tried to send my senses out. My sight (well that is obviously not working), but the way I saw, through using a sort of echolocation, was fuzzy. There was no doubt in my mind that I had a concussion, especially when the nausea hit, but I refused to let myself vomit. Puking was disgusting, and I didn’t have anything to clean my mouth with.   
Slowly the initial pain subsided. It took me a moment to realize that my position had changed. I may have been blinded for the moment, but I could still use my other senses. No longer was I on the bumpy asphalt, but in the back of the very emergency vehicle that caused my injuries. Surprisingly, there was no chemical smell around me.  
“-an-” A faint voice was saying something. “-ou- lrigh-. -irl-  
I squinted my eyes shut in a habitual reaction. My hands rubbed my temples.  
The ringing in my ears subsided. “Can you hear me.” A man in scrubs hovered above me. You’d think there’d be more than one man back here. That was my first alarm bell. His form seemed to shift in and out of focus.   
I nodded slowly.  
“Do you recall who you are?” Neru-checks. That’s standard.   
“My name is Rahab.”  
“You are leaking. Tell me where you hurt.”  
Leaking? “I’m actually fine. I think I just hit my head.” Withholding a grunt of pain, I hopped out of the back. I oh so gracefully landed smack dab on the ground again. There was a huge gash on my fleshy leg.  
“Please, allow me to assist you.” It was the same voice, but it didn't come from a man. Instead when I ‘looked’ back a gigantic robot stood in the place of the ambulance. Anything that resembled words left my brain. I could deal with demonic wolf hybrids, stupid flying wolf bots I could take on, but this… This was an all new world of unknown.  
“How-wha? Don’t… understand.” My breathing increased as I started to scooch away from the… thing. What felt like hours, which was probably just a few seconds, the robot and I stared at each other. I eventually formulated a complete sentence, “What are you?” My eyes were wide as I sat there on the ground, staring up at this ginormous creature made of metal.  
“I am an autonomous robotic organism, autobot for short. My designation is Ratchet. Please, Rahab, let me care for your wounds.” A strange noise filled the air as he… transformed back into the ambulance. The man from before flickered into existence.  
I scrambled back again, “Wha- how is that even possible?!”  
The man looked down at himself, “This is my haloform. It will allow for me to care for your wounds better than in my own form.”  
I tilted my head, eyeing him, “But… I can see you.” This came out in a whisper. If he had been a hologram, I wouldn’t have been able to sense him. But it was almost as if it were… real. He reached his arm out for me. I hesitated for a moment before throwing caution to the wind. “Well, what have I got to lose anyways.” My left hand wrapped around his as he helped me up. His form felt solid, which was strange, but somethings are better left unknown.   
True to his word, the haloform- Ratchet, cared for my wounds. Somewhere along the lines the vehicle started moving and I asked where we were going.  
“Well I did have somewhere to be before I- ahem- ran into you.”   
I let out an airy laugh as he finished wrapping my head, “Well, perhaps you should turn you lights on.” I may not have been able to see, but with my echolocation and ability to sense light variations, I survived fairly well. He paused in his movements for a moment, before I heard the lights click on.   
“I have not been on this planet for long, but…” He carefully checked over my wings, “Aren’t humans generally unable to survive accidents such as the one you just experienced.”  
I sighed, “Well, I’m not most humans. Hence the wings and all.”  
He nodded, “I will run a few scans, and then we should be done for now.”  
It took a few more minutes before the haloform was dismissed, leaving me in the back of the ambulance, alone. Well, mostly, since the ambulance was Ratchet and all.


	3. Aliens or Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahab meets the team.

My closed eyes snapped open when I felt the vehicle pull to a stop. Ratchet’s back doors opened and I skeptically got out, scanning the surroundings. I jumped out, landing with a small thud. The ambulance changed into his bipedal form. Around us, others like him rose to their feet. “You know, I feel as if I should be surprised by this.” I mumbled, “But I’m just not.” My senses picked up four other robots, the tallest of witch held an air of authority to him. It was when my echolocation sensed the two humans that I back pedaled, trying to make a run for it.  
“Easy.” The largest said, “We will not harm you.”  
Ratchet picked me up by my jacket, placing me in his palm. He brought me up to his face. “Optimus tells the truth. No harm will come to you from us.”   
I stood up on his hand, “It’s not really you I’m worried about.” My face turned towards the humans. Then, I barked out a laugh, “And you just ran over me, so sorry for my skepticism.” I jumped from his hand when it got closer to the ground.  
“That was an accident.” Ratchet itched his nose, “And these humans will not harm you. Stay, your wounds are still fresh.” I narrowed my eyes, but didn’t really want to fight. Plus he had a point, I was in no condition to go running around the streets at this point. When they seemed to be convinced I would make a break for it, the large one began to speak. “My name is Optimus Prime.” He seemed like a wise leader to me. “We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. You may call us autobots for short.”  
I stayed silent and watched the introductions.   
“Autobots,” The boy human nodded, “Okay.”  
One of the smaller ‘Bots, the one that turned into a porsche, jumped and slammed onto a junk car, “This looks like a cool place to kick it.”  
“My first Lt. Designation Jazz.” Prime stated.  
“How’d you learn to speak like that.” I wondered aloud, asking no one in particular. “Or English in general?”  
“The World Wide Web.” Optimus replied matter of factly.  
“Okay.” I tilted my head a little bit, but accepted it.  
“Ironhide, my weapons specialist,” Optimus continued.  
“You feeling lucky, punks?” The said autobot transformed his arms into some sort of guns barrels. The two humans took quick steps back. I rose an eyebrow in appreciation. The autobot sure did seem to pack a punch.  
“Easy Ironhide.” Optimus warned.  
The robot looked down, almost ashamed like, “I just wanted to show them my cannons.”  
“Our medical officer, Ratchet, of which you have already met.” He said that to me.  
“The boy’s pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with that female.”  
I had to stifle my laughter at the humans, embarrassed, reactions.  
“You already know your guardian, Bumblebee.” Prime returned his attention back to the two humans.  
Bumblebee? I asked mentally. Like an actual bug? The male turned to the camaro, “Bumblebee, right?”  
The said car/robot/autobot began ‘dancing’, “Check on the rep, yep, second to none.” Came his reply from the radio. He was smaller than all the others (Besides Jazz), the way he acted seemed to be in a younger style.  
“So you’re my guardian, huh?” The boy asked a really stupid question, seeing as though it had already been answered.  
“His vocal processors were damaged in battle,” Ratchet shot a beam of light, a laser, at Bumblebee, who started hacking, “I’m still working on them.”  
A question popped into my head, “Why are you here?” I asked it, “I get that you’re aliens, or whatever. But, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be on a small planet like ours unless you needed to be.”  
“We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron,” Optimus supplied.  
“Mega-what?” The girl finally spoke. I turned my ‘gaze’ to her. She was pretty, for a normal human, and had the smell of a mechanic.  
Optimus touched the side of his head and a laser did something to our surrounding, but since it wasn’t actually there, I couldn’t see it. This just surpassed screens on my “Most annoying list.”  
But I could imagine from the sounds and Optimus’ commentary what was going on.  
“Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just,” I had to stop a snort, no place is like that, not for long anyways, “Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.”   
An image popped into my head. I nearly jumped back in surprise, but curiosity won me over. This ‘decepticon’...I had felt him before. He was in a top-secret government place I’d been kidnapped by before.  
“All who defied them were destroyed.” Continued Optimus, “Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to earth, where Captain Witwicky found him.”  
“My great-grandfather,” The boy said. Awe consumed his tone.  
So the kids, or least the boy, are here because of some ancestor of his didn’t know how to keep to himself. Through, to be honest, the best people are willing to sacrifice the most. I thought to myself. The boy had been thrust a fate, much like I had been, oh so long ago.  
“It was an accident,” Optimus pushed on, “That intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube. Your grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube’s location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses.”  
“Glasses?” I asked.   
“How’d you know about his glasses?” The boy clarified.  
“eBay,” Optimus’ metallic voice answered.  
I rose an eyebrow at that. But then again, they did learn how to speak earth’s languages through the internet.   
“If the Decepticons find the Allspark,” Jazz stated, “They will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. And the human race will be extinguished.”  
“Sam Witwicky,” Optimus kneeled down to the boy’s height and looked him in the eye, “You hold the key to Earth’s survival.”  
“So, wait.” I winced as all eyes turned towards me. I really wasn’t one for attention, “I get that these decepticons are bad and stuff, but what if this cube isn’t there anymore. And what do you want it for?”  
“If it is not where the glasses say,” Optimus looked to the stars, “It is very likely that the decepticons know either, and so we will continue our search.”  
“Our planet was destroyed by the war that has been waged between the decepticons and autobots.” Ratchet explained to me. “We wish to use the cube to rebuild our home.”  
“It is a source of life for us.” Optimus revealed, “Much like your sun, it helped our planet grow. Without it, our planet, Cybertron, will remain a desolate place.”  
“Wow, that’s deep.” I whistled.  
“Please tell me you have those glasses,” The girl breathed.  
Sam nodded, awe struck to silence.  
The autobots transformed into their respective cars. Bumblebee's door opened and Sam and the girl got in. Ratchet drove in front of me, “Get in.”  
“Why?” I growled, “Why should I care about this? It’s not my problem.”  
“It is your problem, as well as Sam and Mikaela's. It is your people who are in danger. If the decepticons get their hands on the AllSpark your planet will be destroyed.” Ratchet argued.  
I scoffed, “Humans have given me nothing but pain. They took everything from me. Everything.” My voice was a steely calm. “The only thing they left me was life, and it's a poor excuse of one.” My volume began to rise as my patience grew thin. “They can all go burn for all I care!” I yelled, “I don’t give have a shit about the human race. I say let Megatron have his way with this damned planet! Maybe then they’ll learn a thing or two!” My breath was ragged. The two humans exited the camaro and the autobots became… themselves once again.   
“Don’t speak of such things so lightly, girl.” Ironhide growled, “We have fought for centuries against Megatron and his goons. You do not understand what could become of the universe if he has his way.”  
Optimus rose a hand, effectively calming down his weapons specialist. He then kneeled down to my height. “Please, explains as to why you speak like this. We don’t understand.”  
I looked away, “What does it matter to you. Why not just go on you merry way and save this damned world.” My voice came out in a whisper.   
“It matters because there were decepticons nearby when we got here.” Sam told me, “They could kill you.” I ignored him, but noted that he walked closer, his girl close behind. “I don’t know what happened to you, but is it really right to hate Mikaela and I, just because we are humans. We haven’t done anything to you.” He rested a hand on my shoulder. I was quick to grab and twist it, ignoring his grunt of pain. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” I growled.   
Ratchet looked down at me and then bent down to gently pick me up. My wings shot out at the sudden change in levels, trying to balance me. I groaned as soon as I heard the gasps. “Child, what is…” Optimus asked  
“They’re wings. What do they look like?!” I pulled them in.  
“As far as my medical knowledge of humans go, they don’t have… wings.” He stated.  
“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m the only one left.” I sighed and tilted my head back. “Look, it’s a lllllooong story, that I’d rather not share. All you have to know is that humans did this to me.” I ripped my jacket off, “And this. They created me to be a weapon, but I didn’t exactly conform. They took everything I held dear and destroyed it. I have every right to hate humanity.”   
“Who did this to you?” The one called Jazz asked as I replaced my jacket.  
“A bunch of crazy scientists, with no regard to any form of life, who decided it would be fun to play God and tamper with DNA, among other things.” I looked away from all the prying eyes, “But they’re no longer a problem. Every single facility they had was destroyed. The others were thrown to rot in jail. Sure there’s still a few lurkers out there, but for the most part, they’re out of the picture.”  
“You killed them?” Bumblebee asked with his radio.  
There was no point in lying, “When the odds are stacked against you and everything you care about is on the line, you tend to do drastic things.” I whispered. Did I regret killing all those people, psychopaths or not, yes I did, but I would do it all over again if I had to. But the next time I would show no mercy. After a bout of silence, I turned towards the teens, “Don’t you have a pair of glasses to find?”  
That reminded them that they had a world to save.  
Optimus gave a look that chilled me to the core, “This conversation is not finished, Rahab. You are coming with us.” I climbed into Ratchet's cab and we were off towards Sam’s house. “Not like I’ve got much of a choice anyways.”


	4. Glasses, My Glasses Where fore art thou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Search for ancient glasses goes sour.

Sam lived in a classic residential area. My hood went up and I slid down in my seat as we pulled to a stop on one of the back roads, just outside the ring of homes. I got out reluctantly, staying in the shadows.  
“You two stay here, you’ve gotta watch them.” Sam told us as he hurried away.  
I shooed him away, before turning to the autobots, “You guys have to stay hidden. People here aren’t accustomed to robots, or aliens. Especially not robot aliens.”  
“And you are?” Mikaela asked. I stiffened when I realised how close she was, but a quick once over told me she wasn’t a threat to me.  
“Well, usually they don’t come together.” I laughed at her wide eyes, “Look, just know I’ve been through some shit, okay. You get used to it. After all these years I just learned to roll with it, unless it involves humans.”  
Mikaela rolled her eyes, “You know, not all of us are so bad. Sam and I, well we’re not gonna hurt you. We’re not those… those scientists. What they did to you was terrible, but we’re not them.”  
I sighed and looked away. She was being way too sincere. It was sickening. My voice was quiet, “Look, I know, alright. But a lifetime of fearing and running from humans is a bit hard to get over.”  
“Wait, how old are you?” Mikaela asked, a little confused, “You make it sound like you're 80 or something.”  
“47.” I deadpanned  
“You look twenty.” Her eyes were so wide, “There’s no way you’re 47.”  
“I know. But I assure you I am 47 years old. I stopped aging roughly, well, twenty seven years ago. My flock and I, my family, we were designed to be better than the human race. The scientists had found the cure to aging, and guess who got stuck with it. They couldn’t really implement it to the general population, because the way they activated it is… not fun.” Mikaela looked thoughtful, and looked as if she was about to ask a question. It didn’t take me long to pick up on what she was wondering. “They picked us off one by one.” My voice grew quiet once more. I didn’t realise the autobots were also listening attentively, “Divide and conquer, that was what they did. They managed to wiggle their way into our life and then broke it apart. By the time I realised what was happening, I was one of the last left. Three bullets later left me alone.” My hand trailed over a dent in my arm, a scar on the other, and one in the center of my chest, “I couldn’t do anything to stop them as I watched the youngest… They tore her apart. So yes, I do hold a certain hatred for humanity, Mikaela. And I’m sorry for judging you before actually getting to know you, just because of your species, but I have my reasons to be skeptical.”  
Mikaela blinked away some tears in her eyes. Her hand was wavering just above my shoulder. When I made no move to break it, like I nearly had with Sam’s, she gently rested it there. “I understand now, Rahab. And God am I so sorry. I really can’t blame you for acting the way you did.” I nodded and looked up at the endless sky. My echolocation always seemed to focus on it whenever I looked up. It was just a bunch of nothingness to me. I always wondered if that was what it was like to be truly blind.  
Before anything else could be said, I spread my wings and landed in a nearby tree. Too many wounds had been reopened. I needed to get my head on straight before I helped them. Mikaela was right, she and Sam, and most of the human population were not going to hurt me. They weren’t some evil douchebags who were going to stick me in a dog crate and tear me apart and put me back together just for the fun of it. What I said about Megatron having his way with the world was wrong. This place, it was beautiful. I can imagine how the autobots felt when everything they knew was torn apart just. What I said was uncalled for. My head hit the tree behind me and I pulled my hood down. I was such and idiot. My eyes slid shut as I let my mind wander.   
When I heard movement below, I turned my head towards Sam’s house and sighed. I made my way over there and watched as Mikela was raised to the window by Ironhide. “So much for hiding.” I followed Mikaela up soon after with a three powerful flaps.   
“Yeah, no. It’s definitely gone.” He ran a hand through his sweaty hair.  
“What do you mean?” Mikaela asked.  
“My glasses were in the bag,” he turned in a circle, “In my backpack, and now it’s not there.”  
“Well, they’re going to be pissed,” I said from my perch. The two teens turned towards me in surprise, before melting into hectics once more.  
“You could help.” Sam stated, exasperation in his voice.  
I leaned against his wall, tapping my finger against it. “Yeah I can. The sooner this is over with, the sooner I can go back to my life of running...for my life. Anyways, shut up.”  
“What are you…?” Sam started.  
“Hush.” I closed my eyes as I continued looking. “What does your bag look like?”  
“It’s a school bag. The glasses are round and small.” Sam was confused, but still answered.  
I nodded once, leaning my head against the wall. “It’s not in this room.”   
“No duh”  
“Quiet, please.” I growled swinging my blank stare at him. When he made no move to keep talking I took a breath and leaned back up against the wall. The soundwaves from my taps flew throughout the house. I whistled lowly, this family had a bit of a squirrel infestation in their walls. “It’s in the kitchen.” I retook my perch on the window, considering taking up a job in freeing the squirrels from the unjustness of humanity. I mean, who would let squirrels eat installation, isn't that poisonous?  
“How do you know?” Mikaela asked.  
“It’s a secret,” I winked and told them to go get the glasses. They left and I looked back to the autobots, all of whom, in response to Sam’s previous hysterics, had gone into their alt. Modes. Now imagine if a bunch of over talkative teenagers just happened to come walking by. “You know, this is Sam’s backyard, not a truck stop.” They transformed back. “There goes that flower garden. Such a pretty fleeting thing.” I yawned as I waited for the return of the two kids.  
“Where did they go?” Optimus asked, slightly irritated.  
“The glasses are in the kitchen. They went to get them.”  
There was raised voices downstairs, then Mikaela's quiet one. Sounds like the parents have met the girlfriend. I thought. My focus snapped to attentions, “Ratchet! Watch out for the…” Ratchet then walked into the telephone poll. It shook everything. “...Wires.”  
I heard an older male’s voice, “Earthquake! Everyone under the table.”  
“Wow, tingly.” Ratchet shook his head as he stood, “You’ve gotta try that.”  
My eye twitched, but I took a deep breath. Come on Ra, I thought to myself, These idiots are robots, but not only that, they’re aliens. They’re not going to know everything about this dingy little planet. I leaned my head against the wood. Just as I was going to check my metaphorical watch, a noise caught my sensitive ears. I stood abruptly and flew to the top of the house. My senses zoned in from where the soft sound of vehicles was coming from. I could faintly make out voices, but is was as if hearing them through water. “Shit!” I jumped onto Optimus’ shoulder, “You've Gotta leave. Sector Seven is here. If they get a hold of anyone of you, they’ll tear you apart.”  
“The glasses.” Optimus turned towards the house.  
“Sam will keep them safe,” I stood, scanning with my ears, “You have to go now!” I readied my wings, “These people are not nice.”  
“Are they to ones who did that to you?” Ratchet asked.  
“No,” My body shook in fear. I clenched my fists and took a few deep breaths, “but I had I run in with them multiple times. They’re first action was to shoot, and if you weren’t dead torture you while they asked questions.” All the autobots shared a look. My anxiety was bubbling. I could ‘see’ the cars now, “We have to go!” I hissed, “If they dub you a threat, they won't hesitate to kill you! You may be freaking aliens, but I’ve seen these people bring down a near demigod! We Need To Go! Sam has the glasses, come on. He’ll be fine. They won't kill any humans with so many witnesses. However, we won’t be fine. We’ll be dead.” He must have seen the fear on my face and nodded. The others turned into their respective vehicles and I climbed in Optimus’ cab. We left just before they arrived.


	5. An old Frenemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahab sees someone she had thought was gone from her life forever.

The question of how they knew we were there played in the back of my mind. I sent my senses back and watched as the humans were carted away, just as I had been. Tears welled in my eyes. Chances are they had some intricate device that went ‘beep’ whenever something not ‘normal’ popped up. “Damn it!” I yelled. These guys are getting to me. “Stop! We have to help them. There’s no telling what they may do.” Tires squealed as we turned around.  
A chuckle came from the bot I was in, “About time you chose a side.”  
“I’m not choosing anything,” I muttered. We rushed after the vehicles that held the key to the survival of the planet. It wasn’t long before we reached them. I hopped out as they transformed. Optimus reached down as I listened into the conversation in the car.  
“Sam and Mikaela are in the back,” I warned so he didn’t harm them.  
He nodded and grabbed the roof.   
The people inside began freaking out, including the ones we were trying to save. I hopped off my perch from the shoulder of the ‘bot. Before Simmons, or any of the others noticed me, I took refuge behind Optimus’ leg. The car dropped.  
Sam smirked, “You A-holes are in trouble now.” He looked up, “Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine: Optimus Prime.” Isn’t it a bit early to be considering them friends, Sammy? I thought to myself, but then shook it off. Humans were weird like that. They’re lifespans were so short they claimed that anything that helped them was a friend.  
“Taking the children was a bad move.” Optimus’ robotic voice growled. “Autobots relieve them of their weapons.” I tilted my head, wondering if Autobots was to them as ‘humans’ was to the dominate species of the planet. If so it would be like saying, “Humans, relieve them of… blah blah blah.” I shook my head. The strangest thoughts came to me. It especially seemed to happen whenever the writer go too bored… I looked towards you and put a finger to my mouth whispering, “Quiet.” But in other respects, no, Autobots were simply like a… team name. They were cybertronians who chose the path of the ‘autobots’.  
Ironhide revealed his cannons and made the sound that was equivalent to a grunt, “Freeze.”  
“Whoa! Whoa!” Simmons yelled as his gun was jerked from his jacket. All the other weapons followed suit.   
“Give me those.” Jazz had changed his arm into a magnet-type-thing. Even knives went to him.  
But not my arm, I thought, It’s a weapon, and metal. I wonder why...Maybe it’s a different type? I was quickly pulled back into reality. Or maybe, Jazz has conscious decision what comes to him?  
Optimus looked down and Simmons, whose hands were raised in the universal sign of surrender managed a, “Hi there.”  
“You don’t seem afraid.” The leader of the Autobots stated, “Are you not surprised to see us?”  
“Look, there are S7-” Simmons searched for a word, “Protocols- Okay? I’m not authorized to talk to you other than to tell you that I...can’t...talk with you.”  
I stepped from my hiding spot. On a normal day I would have smirked at the shock on his face, but today was not a normal day. “What? You thought throwing me off a cliff would kill me?”  
He quickly covered it up, “Why, if it isn’t the little blind birdie.” I cringed at the knick-name.  
“Out of the car.” I said darkly, “You of all people know I can force you to. Right now, I’m asking, nicely.”  
“Okay, okay.” He didn’t hide his fear very well.  
“Now!” Prime growled.  
“Alright! Alright! See we’re getting out.” He complied.  
“You’re good with handcuffs, too, now?” Sam asked to his friend-girl, bewildered.  
Mikaela who had just picked Sam’s cuffs, said, “You weren't supposed to hear all that.”  
I began patting down the agents for any non-metal weapons. There were a few darts here and there, and an overabundance of plastic tasers. I threw them all in a pile behind me, then began handcuffing them together. It was a gift to see them cower in fear of me, but also I hated myself for it. What I did to earn it was not something terrific.  
“Sam,” Mikaela began, “I only have a record because I wouldn’t turn my dad in. When, in your perfect life, have you had to sacrifice anything?”  
“Everyday.” I whispered.  
Sam and Mikaela took over, I walked off so I wouldn’t blow up and kill anyone. I tuned out their conversation and concentrated on my breathing.   
Optimus walked over, “Are you okay?” There was sincerity in his mechanical voice.  
I nodded, “Just a few years ago I was back in Germany. Happily running for my life with my family. Everything was fine. Now… It’s nothing.” I took several deep breaths and looked to the ground, “Do you consider the autobots your family?”  
“I do.”  
“You guys are kinda like we were. We weren’t blood related, but we hav-had been through so much together it was kind of a fact. We were family and I’d do anything to protect them. I tried so hard to save them, but no matter what we did the ones who created us always came back. And eventually, they got what they wanted. Our lives, well, their lives. But when they died, a part of me died with them. A part that won’t ever come back.” Tears were threatening to fall from my sightless eyes.   
Optimus looked to the starry sky and spoke with a far off tone, “We lost many good autobots to get here. They were all my family. But, being a leader consists of going forward. Were you the leader? You seem like one to me.”  
I nodded, “I was. It kind of just fell upon my shoulders when the man who raised us died. He got us out of the School, but after he disappeared, I raised them.” I was about to say more when I heard the steady beat of choppers. My head snapped to the side as my senses turned outwards, feeling for where they were. The choppers were ten minutes away, at most, but that's not long. “We’ve got choppers coming.” I told Optimus. With my powerful wings, I flew back over to the others, Optimus followed. I looked at the agents, then zoned into one. He was next to Simmons (who, for some reason, was in his underclothes) and stood stock still, not nervus like the others, but this showed me he was hiding something. I grabbed his hand.  
“Ow, Hey! Hey! hey!” He yelled as I bent it until he released what he was holding. I put it the cell phone to my ear, I could here the shape intake of breath on the other side as I spoke quietly, “You follow this call and I will end the life of anyone who steps foot here.” I threw the phone on the ground and stomped on it with my metal leg. It left a small crater in the blacktop. Confused glances were thrown my way from the good guys. “The phone was bugged and on speaker. Reinforcements for these douches are on their way. They’ll be here in less than ten minutes.” My eyes raked over everysingle man (sexit pigs) who were chianed together.   
“Autobots, move out.” Optimus ordered.   
They all turned into to cars, earning gasps of surprise from the Sector 7 agents. Sam and Mikaela climbed on to Optimus’ hand, I followed, flying to his shoulder. My glare returned to the men below. I would find them, if they hurt these people. I would find them, and I would kill them.  
“Up you get.” He said as he placed them near me.  
“You really can fly,” Mikaela said in awe.  
I snapped back to attention. “Yeah.” I flashed her a tight smile, “it’s not just an elaborate hoax.”  
As Optimus began running, the two humans had trouble holding on. I grabbed onto their arms and pulled them down.  
“Lie on your stomachs!” I yelled over the mechanical whirring, “It will make it easier to hold on.”   
The two teens nodded and did as they were told. They grunted as they held on for dear life.   
There was at least three helicopters following us. Optimus ran under a bridge and climbed into the underside. He swung his body so it was hidden from view.  
“We lost it!” I heard one of the pilots yell.  
I breathed out, “No one ever looks up.”  
Sam and Mikaela began slipping from my grip. I quickly righted myself, and positioned them underneath me. My metallic arm and leg magnetized and clung to Optimus’ shoulder. This was an attempt to save their butts from going splat. “Easy there.” Optimus said while he himself was trying not to fall. There was a slight problem to this, however. My body may have been taller than theirs, but it wasn’t wide enough to hold them. They accidently jabbed into my ribs.   
“Stay still!” I hissed, trying to catch my breath. Mikaela began to slip from beneath me. Sam tried to hold on to her, but in doing so, dislodged himself. “Fuckin hell!” I reached with my left (and fleshy) arm to my robotic leg, wrenching a small gun from it. I hissed in pain and shot it up towards the concrete. It took hold and I pulled it a few times before hooking Sam’s shirt to it. I let him go and and he screamed, only to hang there. As soon as I knew he was safe, I bent backwards and grabbed onto the slipping girl. I lifted my right leg as my left spun on itself. The toes were now pointed behind me. It was definitely uncomfortable, but doable. My left hand slipped from hers. She swung like a pendulum, and screamed. “No!” She cried. “No! No! Ra, don’t drop me!”  
“For fucks sake!” I yelled, “I’m not gonna drop you! Stop struggling.” I grunted and pulled her up, trying to get a better grip on her. “Don’t drop me!” She begged again, “I’m slipping! I’m slipping!” I rolled my eyes and tightened my grip on her wrist, then winced. That would leave a bruise. In order to cause her less harm I hiked her up, releasing her for just a moment. In that moment several things happened. Sam screamed out like a little girl. A bullet came whizzing past my face, leaving a stinging trail, and Mikaela fell from my grasp. “Why do you hate me so!” I yelled at the sky, before diving after the girl. My ristricing jacket was flung off to allow my wings to unfurl. My arms and legs wrapped around the girl. I grunted as I pumped my wings.   
At this point I think I should inform you of a few details. Avian hybrids, upgraded with metal or not, are not designed to fly with twice their weight, and we are not that heavy. I myself teeter on 100lbs, mostly because of my metallic limbs. Mikaela is a nearly full grown human. She definitely weighed more than 100 lbs, thus exceeding my carry capacity. I may be strong, but even my wings have limits. Something snapped in my back and I knew instantly that one of my wings had dislocated. A scream ripped itself from Mikaela's lips, once more. We fell, it was as if the string holding us up had snapped. Well. I thought as I fell, out of all the ways I thought I was gonna go, I did not think falling a couple hundred feet was gonna be my end. How… hopelessly ironic. A girl with wings, beat by her inability to not give any fucks. I spread my wings in an attempt to slow our fall, uncontent with an end such as that, but it did little to stop it. We collided with something metal and we flung out words where a giant hand grasped the two of us. Bumblebee, the young one, had made himself vulnerable for our sakes. My head snapped back and forth as we rolled to a stop. I was flung from my place in the safety of Bumblebee’s hand and rolled against the blacktop. Everything blurred for me and soon I settled in a puddle of water. Blood steadily flowed from my wings and for some reason, which I couldn’t place, I felt the need to get back up. I moved my arms and pushed against the earth. The water disappeared as I stood and breathed deeply. My head hurt, there was a ringing in my ears. Everything was fuzzy.  
A strong pair of arms grabbed me from behind. I gasped as I got my senses straight. Sam was fighting to free Bumblebee, Mikaela was pinned to the ground. Everything slowly cleared. The man behind me had on a S7 uniform. All that had happened rushed back to me. I slumped a bit. The man was dragged down with me. “Stop!” Sam yelled, fighting against the men. “Sam!” Mikaela screamed. Bumblebee made electronic noises equivalent to screams of pain, but, he wasn’t fighting back. Sam was brought down, again. Anger boiled within me.  
I shook my head and began struggling to get free, “I need help over here!” The man yelled. No longer would I just stand there, gawking at the scene in front of me.  
For the first time, in a long time, I cared. “Bumblebee, don’t be stupid. Fight! Fight!” I got one arm free. He still didn’t. Images, memories, flashed in my mind. My sister and brothers, all dead, lying next to each other in the ground. Blood...pain.... Anger. I will not see my friends die. Nothing could stop me now. I punched the man in the nose and heard a satisfying crack! Warm liquid dribbled into my hair. I used my fleshy leg and kicked him in the balls. On instinct, he crumpled, in which I performed a sharp uppercut, sending him into his buddies. My glasses fell to the ground revealing my eyes, which now glowed with an eerie color. A sadistic grin spread over my face. More men came at me, guns drawn.  
“Leave them alone!” I remember yelling the same thing in the school, right before we escaped. I struck out to the nearest man, grabbing him, and sending him flying. A small part in my mind reminded me that these were humans, weak, frail, creatures. I wanted to reduce my strength, but I couldn’t quite find a reason as to why.  
“Shoot her!” One yelled, “Shoot her!”  
Guns fired, I jumped and spun, dodging as many of the bullets as I could. Still, there was the stinging pain were bullets grazed me. I kept moving forward. Those who were dumb enough to come into physical contact with me were sent flying. The reason behind my attacks was lost, right now I only wanted to kill. In the back of my mind I was vaguely aware that there was a reason, but it was lost upon me. These men were attacking me, they deserved to die.   
Then, a familiar voice yelled, “Ra!” I stopped in my tracks. The grin left, replacing itself with confusion. Pain exploded in my head. The noise around me became muffled.  
“Kill her if you have to!” I heard.  
“That won't be necessary.” Simmons replied.  
I tried to move, but my body wouldn’t work. “Ra…” The voice that had stopped me grew farther away. I felt a slight pressure on my side, a gun. If the desired effect was fear, it didn’t work. Instead I fell face first to the ground. My wings snapped back in place. The last thing I felt before blacking out was a dull ache in my chest.


	6. Meet NBE1

The absence of pain is what woke me. I was aware that merely moments there was a dull throb in the back of my head. There were sounds all around. I tried to open my blind eyes, but there was gauze over them. What the..? I pushed past that and listened to my surroundings. I was in a steel room. There was an examination table to my right and a door to my left. Around the table there was a bunch of all too familiar tools that could cut me open. My ankles were restrained to the wall behind me, my arms the same. White scrubs adorned my body. I pushed with my knees into a sitting position, then standing. What was holding me were flimsy chains. Really? I thought, One tug and I’m free.The dull roar of falling water told me where I was: Sector 7 HQ, Hoover dam. Panic threatened to take over, but I slammed my head against the wall behind me to concentrate. “Ow.” I mumbled and shook my head, “Time to go find Bumblebee and save the world.” As soon as I began to pull at the chains, and electric current came through them. I smelled my flesh burning and held back a scream. With another great tug, I broke the electrified restraints.  
Once I was free, I collapsed on the floor. My breath came in ragged gasps. After a minute I could finally control my body again. I forced myself up and kicked open the door. Mind you, my feet were bare. It hurt. Surprisingly, no alarms went off when the door was forcefully opened from the inside. Before I left, I grabbed one of the tools lying around, a screwdriver. Just incase I’d need it later.  
My hands found the wall and I tuned out all other noises. It was hard to concentrate with the water falling roaring in the back of my mind. I slapped the wall three times and let the waves carry throughout the whole complex. Simmons, Mikaela, Sam, some soldiers and agents, and a whole butt load of scientists were standing around in a room close by. It was Megatron’s holding cell. The place where the beast slept. I pushed past that and searched farther. At one point, my waves seemed to stop all together, but I concentrated and saw a huge cube. My guess was it was the cube. It had similar, if not identical, markings to that of Optimus and the Autobots, and it gave off a similar energy.   
“Where are you?” I asked myself, still searching for Bumblebee. My hand made contact with the wall again, and I found him, “Got you. Don’t worry Bee, I’ll save you.” He was being tortured, like I had been so many times. Quickly, I ran along, ignoring my pained foot, and found Bumblebee. The whitecoats, or scientists whichever you prefer, were taking readings and didn't’ even hear me. I snuck around the oblivious idiots and flicked the light switch. “Hey, who turned out the lights?” They began yelling and freaking out.  
Meanwhile, I tried to free the autobot. Before I could, the lights turned back on and I was thrown against the wall. Sometimes I hated my light weight. My head collided with steal, leaving me disoriented. The whitecoats injected something into me which made my body go cold and limp. One easily lifted me up and restrained me on a convenient table. Bumblebee tried harder to free himself, but he was in too much pain. The stuff coursing through me quickly wore off and I arched my back. These restraints were strong.  
But I was stronger.  
The restraints on my metal limbs broke first. I didn’t have time to celebrate over the fact because alarms began blaring. The words yelled over the com system made me freeze, “NBE 1 hanger has lost power.” NBE1, that’s what they call Megatron! I quickly undid the other two straps, only to be shot at with the freezing gas. My cold body was chilled even more and I was sure my metal limbs would snap. I shivered as I tried to move. That’s when my heros arrived. Sam, Mikaela, surprisingly Simmons, and a few soldiers came in. They got Bee and me free. I was wrapped in a blanket, that came from who knows where, and handed a pair of boots. Shakily I stood, “I-I have to tell you s-something.” I looked to Bumblebee, “The A-Allspark. It’s here.” Silently I cursed myself for stuttering, but I couldn’t help it. After getting Bee under control Sam led us to the cube. I leaned on one of the soldiers, seeing as though I was still recovering.  
“You gotta name, kid?” He asked, “I’m Lennox.”  
“That’s the Angel of Death.” Simmons stated.  
I growled at him, my color slowly returning, “The name’s Rahad.”  
“Which is in essence,” another agent said, “The angel of death.”  
“Shut up.” I was finally able to walk, just as we reached it.  
It was ginormous. My jaw went slack in awe. Far away, I sensed its glory, but up close it was...just amazing. Bumblebee agreed, by the looks of it. He reached his arms up and barely touched the edge. I watched in astonishment as it shrank down rapidly. My eyes were practically cross eyed as I sensed the particles folding in on themselves. Everything I knew was practically shattered in the single moment, but hey, alien motherboard, why can’t it take any shape it wants?  
“Ah, okay,” the other soldier, who I found out was named Epps said, “Here we go. He’s doing something. He’s doing something.” Everyone, but Bee and I took a step back. They all made noises of surprise. “Message from starfleet, Captain,” Bumblebee now held the shrunken cube close, “Let’s get to it.”  
“He’s right,” Lennox began planning, “We’re screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is 22 minutes away. We’re going to sneak that cube,” he pointed to Bumblebee, “out of here and we’re going to hide it somewhere in the city.”  
“Good!” The senator guy, Keller said, “Right!”  
“Wouldn’t air cover help.” I offered.  
“She’s got a point.” Epps nodded.  
“I agree.” Lennox turned to Simmons, “We can’t make a stand without the air force.”  
Bumblebee and the others left. I stayed to help those who were my enemies a few moments ago. It’s amazing what having a bigger badder enemy can do to people. We went to find a shortwave radio, seeing as though the decepticons EMP wave fried everything else. I followed the others into a museum like room and we began searching.  
“Found it!” I yelled, dusting the ancient device off.  
“Yes!” Simmons ran over and began flipping switches.  
“Mikes…” I stated, “Where are the mikes.”  
The other guy named Glen was given control when the woman suggested hot wiring the computer to the radio.  
“What good is that, Mag?” Glen asked exasperated.  
I picked up on her thought process, “Morse code.” She nodded, “You can use it to transmit it through that!”  
“Yes!” Glenn stated, finally catching on, “I can do that!”  
“Here.” I threw him the screw driver I had picked up earlier. Thank goodness this author knew what they were doing. (Most of the time, anyways). “you’ll be needing that.”


	7. Sword of badassery

After setting everything up and getting the computer running, something rammed into the door.  
“What the hell was that?” Several of them yelled in surprise.  
“Decepticon.” I hissed out then yelled over their yells, “Barricade the door!”  
I concentrated my senses. The others fought like hell, Simmons even managed to force it into the air pipes using a convenient flame thrower. Breathe in… I made my arm transform and jumped up, gutting the duct. Everyone was frantically shooting with the guns they had found. The strange thing dropped to the floor and began shooting. It had a vaguely humanoid shape but was ugly. I dodged all of its ill aimed bullets and sliced downwards. My silver blade cut the sucker in half. Decepticon… blood, splattered all over.  
Breathe out… I changed my arm back and looked up to see Simmons and the others in awe.  
“What are you?” Their eyes were wide.  
“What’s the status?” I asked Glen, pushing past their looks.  
The said man-child cleared his throat and wiped the screen…”We’re good. We’re clear.” He exclaimed in joy. A smile crossed his tense features, “We have cover!”  
“Good,” I nodded, “Then I can go meet up with the others.”  
“You’ll never make it in time.” Simmons argued.  
“Of all the time I spent in your torturous grasp I never did fly, did I?” He didn’t answer, “I’m fast enough.” With that I was sprinting away, no one tried to stop me.  
As soon as I reached the surface I jumped into the sky and unfurled my wings. Knowing time was of the essence. I didn’t take a second glance below me at the amazed faces of the humans stuck to the earth. I flapped my wings strongly and reached my peak speed of 250 mph. Wind blew through my unkempt hair making it whip my face, but I didn’t care. My attention was on the world below. I was going so fast I nearly whizzed past the autobots. My wings shifted, slowing me down, and I landed in the bed of Ironhide's truck.  
“Hey kid.” His electronic voice called over the wind, “Nice to see you're alright.”  
“We’ve got air support!” I yelled to him so he could relay the message, trying to speak louder than the roaring wind.  
“Copy that!” He replied.  
A strange yet familiar noise caught my ears. I jumped up and flew next the truck that was the leader of the autobots leader. “Optimus!” I yelled and pointed, “Decepticon in coming!”   
“Bonecrusher.” Optimus transformed, obviously knowing the con.  
“Prime!” The enormous deceptacon yelled. The two began to deck it out. Black top flew everywhere and cars attempted to swerve away. It was a miracle that no one was hurt when it started.  
“Rahad!” Optimus ordered, “Protect the innocents.”  
“You got that!” I pulled my wings in and dropped like a rock to the ground. There was a huge crater where I had landed. “That’s going to hurt later.” I murmured then got to the task at hand.  
People were panicking, which never has a good outcome. I yelled over all the noise and began to direct traffic. It sorta went like this, “Get your asses out of here now! Turn around NOW!” I was pretty sure I damaged my vocal cords I was yelling so loud. Tires squealed as I stood in front of the cars and redirected them. When the flow of traffic (surprisingly) stopped I flew back to Ironhide who was in the city, knowing Optimus could hold his own.  
Everyone began to get out of their “cars” and military vehicles. Lennox turned to me, “How’d you get here? I though you stayed behind.”  
“You’re talking to a mutant freak with wings, sir. I came to make you aware that there will be air support.”  
He blinked a few times then muttered, “Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.”  
Lennox shook his head, deciding not to dwell on the things he couldn’t understand. He grabbed two guns, “You know how to use these? Saber rounds are the only thing that seems to work on the bastards.”  
“Yeah.” I took the offered weapon, “But only as back up.” I turned my arm into a sword. “I’ve got my own way.” I turned it back and threw the strap over my shoulder.  
“Well, good.” He moved to the next thing, handing his fellow soldier, Epps, a radio, “Here, shortwave radios.”  
“What the hell am I supposed to do with these?” the African American man yelled, slightly aggravated. If I were human and was just told aliens were trying to kill me, I would be too.  
“Use them.” Lennox stated, checking over his ammo reserves, “They’re all we’ve got.”  
I tuned out their conversation and began telling people to move, “You have less than a minute.” I yelled, “Get the hell out of here! This place is going to be a war zone!”  
Some other soldiers joined in, “Let’s move it people! This place is not safe for civilians!” The citizens begrudgingly started to leave after some coaxing. I heard something approaching from the sky, and fast. At first it sounded like our air cover, so I yelled out, “F-22 twelve o’clock!”  
“This is what we’ve been waiting for.” Lennox shouted out orders. Epps took this chance to use the only communications device we had to contact the plane. After a few tries of his I looked again.  
I sent my senses out tho the incoming jet. Something felt off about it, something I couldn’t believe I had missed. I took a step towards Ironhide, “Does that jet look off to you?” I asked, hoping to everything out there that I was wrong.  
The weapons specialist transformed, earning shouts of terror from the remaining citizens, and looked to the skies and sniffed the air. His glowing eyes scanned the horizon, “That’s Starscream!” His hands turned to cannons.  
Epps, who had been trying to contact the jet, gave one last ditch message, “Please tell me you copy.” There was no response, just as before, just as we had hoped wasn’t the outcome.  
“Let’s get this started!” I yelled as a strong wind picked up, “He’s bringing the fight to us!” All the people who had yet to leave screamed even more so when bullets began raining down on us.  
“Take cover!” Ratchet yelled.  
Now, this was not my first time being fired at, but it was a first for me to have it raining bullets. I dove down next to Ratchet, seeking shelter from the wounding rain. There was a high pitched whistling noise as a missile flew our way. “Shit!” I curled into a ball.  
“Incoming!” Ironhide yelled. I heard, felt, and sensed the impact. Dust and blacktop flew everywhere. Time seemed to slow. Glass shattered, it sounded like wind chimes hitting the ground.  
I pushed myself up. A slight ring in my ears left me disoriented. My world became fuzzy and I fell again.  
“Ra…” A faint voice called. I looked up, surprised to see the one thing I was positive I would never see again, my family. And, I could see them, clear as day. I tried to form words but my mouth wasn’t working, in fact, nothing was. I couldn’t speak, couldn’t hear, couldn’t move... My little brother, a young boy I had raised since his youngest years gently caressed my face. My world began to fade to blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ra…” The voice came again, but it wasn’t my brother. It was someone very much alive. Memories cascaded on top of me. I closed my eyes out of habit as I tried to focus my senses. There was a warm liquid falling from my again blind orbs. I brought my hand up and wiped the tears away. Now was not the time to cry, I had a job to do.  
“Ra!” I heard again. This time it was closer. My echolocation was out of whack, everything was blurry, but I was alive. I tried to stand, only to fall, yet again. There was a steady stream of blood falling from a cut on my head.  
“Rahab!” My head hit the black top and everything grew clear, finally.  
I reopened my eyes and turned to the source of my name. All signs of my tears were gone. “Yup?” I replied hoarsely. Ratchet stared down at me, concerned; “Are you in need of medical assistance?”  
I shook my head, which I immediately regretted. My world swam, but I pushed through it and stood, “Nope, I’m good. I’ll be fine.” This time I didn’t fall.  
“Get these people outta here!” Epps yelled, pulling my attention from the bot who had saved my from the bullets that had fell on us only moments ago. The soldier was pointing to the few cowering civilians there were left.  
I nodded once, “I’ve got it covered!” Luckily Starscream was nowhere to be found, so I could concentrate on the task at hand. I approached the fear filled humans. One stood in front of the others in a defiant stance, “I won’t hurt you.” I rose my hands to show I meant no harm, “I’m just going to help you get out of here. To someplace safe.”  
“How d-do we know you won’t kill us!” The man yelled. A few others joined in.  
“We’re the good guys here!” I was flabbergasted, wondering why he would even think that.  
“If you hadn’t come here we’d all be fine!” He yelled back.  
My patience was wearing thin, “Alright listen up bub!” I pointed an accusing finger at him, “We are the ones trying to save this planet and you people! Now if you want to die right now by NOT leaving, FINE! If not, get your asses moving! Go to the subway tunnels. The structure is sound and won’t give in!” They stood there like a bunch of fools. You’ve gotta be kidding me! I rubbed my eyes in annoyance then, I spread my wings, looking more intimidating, “If you don’t move you’re all going to die!” It was harsh, but it was the truth.  
That seemed to break the spell. They all hurried off to safety. I started back to help the soldiers, but stopped abruptly. There was and electronic cry of pain. My head snapped over to the source. Bumblebee was trapped under some debris. And, from what I could sense, his legs weren’t going to make it out in one piece. I spread my wings and sped over to help. Sam looked distraught, running his hands through his hair every other second, and Mikaela was to shocked to react. Obviously neither of them have been in a war zone before. The first turned to me when I arrived, “Oh thank God! You’ve gotta help Bee!”  
Mikaela, who was too shocked to have a filter spoke her mind, “She’s just a kid, how the hell is she going to help?”  
“Wrong.” I answered her rhetorical question, “I’m a mutant freak. Unhuman strength kinda comes in the packaged deal.” I jogged over and began to dig through the debris. “You two could help, you know.” The two sophomores started to move the smaller rubble.  
Not long after Jazz and Ironhide showed up. They both grabbed a hand of Bumblebee’s.  
“Wait!” I yelled, too late. In horror I sensed as his legs were torn apart. Any chance of saving them was lost.  
“No!” Sam yelled in sympathy, “Your legs! Your legs!” Again he ran his fingers through his hair. Bumblebee squealed in pain. It hurt me to see him in so much pain. Even though he couldn’t talk, I formed a bond with him. He saved my life, he protected me. I focused my mind and refused to let tears fall. With a few slow breaths, I sent my senses out. They bounced off of the rubble. I tilted my head a bit and turned back to the others.  
“Mikaela,” I motioned her over and pointed at a nearby truck. “Do you think you could move Bee with that pick up?”  
She took a deep breath and nodded, “Just give me a minute.” She jogged over to the vehicle and began to hot wire it. Meanwhile, Sam was freaking out. He was running his hands through his hair, nervously, and wouldn’t stop mumbling and spinning in circles. It started to get on my nerves. However, I pushed past it.  
“Ratchet!” I called out. He was soon by my side. “You think you can help him?” I asked, gesturing to Bee.  
“Yes. I can staunch the leaks.” He got to work on lasering the wounds closed.  
Sam began hyperventilating. He needed to be focused on something other than this. I walked over to him and grabbed the boy's shoulders. My sightless emerald orbs locked with his own blue eyes. “Snap out of it, Sam!”  
“But Bumblebee!-”  
“Will be fine.” I stated calmly, “See, Ratchet's fixing him up.” Mikaela drove up with the truck to us. I nodded to her then stopped. There was something in the corner of my senses that made my heartbeat pick up. The decepticons were coming back.  
Sam’s insecurities were still there, and I didn’t have time for it. “Sam!” I slapped him with my fleshy arm, “Snap out of it! We need your help!”  
His face burned at his previous freak out episode, “I’m good.” He shrugged my hands off his shoulders, “I’ll help.”  
I patted him on the shoulder then turned back to Bee, “You’re going to be fine, Mikaela’ll take you to safety.” He squealed as he moved to grab something. That something was the Allspark. He held it out to me as if saying, take it, it will be safer with you. A part of me didn’t want to take it, knowing the responsibility that would come with it. but, the other part of me, the part that had seen too much pain and suffered through hell didn’t want others to feel like that. Because, God knows that’s what the world would become if the decepticons got their hands on the Cube.  
I took it. As soon as the Cube touched me, a shock went up my metallic limb and throughout my body. That nearly made me drop it.  
What. The. Hell?  
The strange thing was, I felt energized , ready for anything. Never had I felt so good.  
“Ra. Help with this, please.” Mikaela drew me back.  
“Yeah.” I picked up a wire and used it as a loop to hold the cube. In a loose noose I tied it around my waist. I soon began to wrap cables around Bumblebee. We were able to get him up on the edge of truck when another Decepticon appeared, in the form of a tank. Of course, it was not courteous to our wounded soldiers, he began firing on us. Rude much.  
“You two will have to hurry this up!” I grabbed onto my gun, but the cube got in the way. In a quick decision, I ripped it off and set it on the truck. The energized feeling diminished quite a bit, but it still left my fingertips buzzing. “Watch the cube!”   
“Wait! Ra!” They yelled, but I was already flying towards the soldiers.  
If any of them were surprised by a flying girl, they didn’t show it.  
Ironhide and Jazz were up close while the humans hung back, but shot when they could.   
I landed next to Lennox, “What’s up ‘Cap?” I didn’t hesitate to join the battle.  
Instead of answering my question he yelled, “Civilian girl! one o'clock. Someone grab her!”   
“Got her!” I replied. I discarded the gun witch weighed me down and spread my wings, “Try not to shoot me.” I joked before I jumped in the air. It took me no time to reach her. The girl’s blue summer dress was torn and she herself was covered in dirt. Tear tracks stained her cheeks. Before I could say or do anything, a bullet whizzed by me, blowing my hair around my face.   
She screamed. More bullets came our way.  
I spread my wings to their full extent then encircled her with them. My arms held her close to my body, minimizing the damage done to her. I felt a piercing pain in my right wing and shoulder. Blood immediately began pouring out. The girl screamed again as my bodily fluid dripped onto her face.  
“Listen to me.” I said in a calming voice, as to not scare her more, “I’m going to fly you over, behind our lines. It’s safe over there. I need you to not struggle. Alright?”  
She nodded. Her arms instinctively wound around my neck as I picked her up.  
“Ready?” I looked down at her. She looked back up with fear and hope in her eyes. A firm nod of her head told me she was. She suddenly reminded my of my sister. I quickly shook the feeling and tightened my grip. “Okay then. Away we go.” I took a running start then jumped into the air. My wing was in so much pain, but I didn’t let it show. I couldn’t, for her sake. The girl’s arms tightened around me as we rose higher. I was very much aware of the bullets flying around us. More than once, I was hit. “This is going to be a rough landing.” I didn’t wait for her to register the thought. I tucked my wings and angled myself so I’d hit before she did. Right before I did hit, I wrapped my wings around her again. I crashed. There were several loud cracks and a lot of pain. And when I say a lot I mean HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS I AM GOING TO DIE THIS HURTS SO MUCH!!!   
“Medic! We need a medic!” Lennox yelled.   
I unfurled my wings and released the girl. Reflexive tears blurred my vision, I quickly blinked them away. I helped the girl up, “You good?” I managed to get out.  
Her mouth hung open in awe, but nodded in response.  
“Good. Get to the subway there are people there. If you have any wounds they’ll take care of them.”  
“Thank you…”  
“Rahab.” I coughed, blood littering my lips, “You’re welcome.”  
“Thank you, Rahab. You saved my life.” Her voice was light and again she reminded me of my sister.  
As she ran off men surrounded me. “Whoa!” I coughed again. My vision blurred and I was vaguely aware that I had fallen to the ground. “Get off me!” I yelled, well in truth it was more of a strangled cry. I tried with all my might to get them off of me, but I was in a weak state. They quickly bandaged up the more prominent wounds, but when they moved to my wings I decided to jump back, “You are not touching those. I’m fine now.” The unknown energy that I had felt earlier surged back. There were several popping noises as my bones mended themselves. My pain tolerance was high, so this wasn’t all that bad. The school tests were worse, but by golly, it still sucked. Before any of the medics could get their little hands on me again, I ran off to finish helping Sam and Mikaela.


	9. Chapter 9

It didn’t take me long to find them, “Hey.” I said casually, as if I hadn’t almost died, for the third time that day.  
“Why are you covered in blood?” Mikaela dropped the wrench she was holding when she saw me.  
“Never mind me, we have to do something about the cube. I can’t take it out of here, my right wings hurt to bad.”  
Just after I finished speaking, a metallic scream of pain rang out. I turned to “see” Megatron ripping Jazz in two. There was a pain in my chest. It was the same pain I felt when my siblings were brutally murdered. Although I didn’t know them long, the autobots had become a sort of family to me. Anger boiled within me.   
“Ah...Ra, not meaning to alarm you but your eyes are sort of glowing.” Sam stated with a squeaky voice.  
There was a sharp pain behind my sightless orbs, then everything went from sound waves to red tinged. My anger couldn’t be calmed. This thing had only happened to me twice before. Once when the whitecoats were torturing my little sister, right in front of me and the second time was a few days prior, when Bumblebee was taken. Everything seemed to slow. My wings spread on their own accord and my arm changed to my sword. I jumped into the air and broke the sound barrier. I was before Megatron, Jazz’s killer, in the blink of a human eye.   
The giant robot sneered at me, “Another bug come to die.”  
“Not to die, to kill.” I yelled, “You bastard!” My rage consumed me blocking out all reason. Looking back, I realize now how close I was to death then.  
Megatron swung at me and I easily dodged. I sliced his cheek and his “blood” spilled.  
He brought his hand to the wound and angrily slapped me away, “How did you do that, INSECT!” He sent me barreling through the air. My body slammed into a window and the glass shattered. I hit the floor and skidded to a halt. My anger overrided the pain. I got back up and jumped back out the window I fell through.  
Any comments Megatron made were lost upon me. The rush of wind and blood in my ears prevented me from hearing him. Megatron struck me again, but I came back faster than before. I stabbed and slashed him in all of his vital points. I was on the back of his head, prepared to stab him, yet again, when something slammed into me. My head hit that something and that brought me out of my anger and back to sightlessness. The same something that had hit me was a small decepticon, but still thoroughly evil. I didn’t waste a second to put my sword through his heart.  
I looked back to where Megatron had been, only to find him gone. My senses picked him up not to far away, but there were civilians around. One stood out from the rest. It was Sam. The reason he stood out so much was because of the cube. It radiated with energy. I sprinted after him. My wings were too hurt for me to fly at the moment, especially after my little throw down with Megatron, the evil robot leader.  
“Hiya Sam.” I said cheerily, “Whatchya doin’?”  
“Running for my life.” He panted out, “Trying to get this,” he gestured to the Cube, “To that building.” He then pointed to a large cathedral like building with statues on top.  
“I’m faster, hand it over.” I ordered. He gladly complied, only to drop it. As soon as the Cube touched the ground any and all surrounding mechanical devices started to come to life. I picked it up, ignoring the jolt that ran up my arm, grabbed the flair in his hand and sprinted away. Even though I was on foot, I was still faster than a human, now a gigantic alien robot, that’s a different story.


	10. Chapter 10

I wanted to look behind me to see how close Megatron was, but I refused to. For all I knew he was breathing down my neck. Fear was the last thing I needed right now. However, there was a strange feeling in my chest, as if something very bad was about to happen. I pushed passed it and kept running strong. As I was nearing the building, the ground vibrated and shook like there was an earthquake. I kept a strong grip on the cube as my senses got jumbled. The shaking stopped, followed by shouts of joy. When I could clearly think, I saw the soldiers rejoicing over a great victory of bringing a decepticon down. They soon got to work, seeing as though there were still more running amuck. I smirked happily, and for a moment slowed my pace, only regretting it moments later.  
Just as I entered the building, Megatron burst through the stone wall.  
Holy crap!! Was all I could think. I ran through the building until I reached the stairs. Fortunately for me, they were spiraled. I spread my wings, ignoring the pain, and shot straight up. My wings very nearly touched the side rails of the stairs. I yelled to myself in my head to keep going, to not black out.  
You’re almost there! Just a few more flaps! You can do this! Don’t black out! Keep going!  
“Give me the cube!” Megatron yelled, quickly climbing after me.  
I looked down to see him gaining altitude almost as quickly as me. He looked like a rabid animal chasing some innocent creature. My breath hitched in fear as his claws grazed my foot. I flapped my wings harder and looked up. There was an intricate stained glass ceiling above me.  
If I could see I may have appreciated its beauty, but I had neither the time, not the ability to see color, so it meant little to me as I crossed my arms around the cube near my torso, tucked my wings and let my momentum brake me through. The glass sliced my skin, but I kept moving. When I reached the outside, I landed in a crow roll and shot up, running again. I took the flair Sam had given me and hit it against the wall. The only indication to tell me it was lit was the slight heat it gave off. The loud thud of helicopter blades alerted me to the approaching pick up team. I ran to the edge and watched as the machine rose. A soldier held his arms out for the cube. I was prepared to jump on with the Allspark when a high pitched whistle stopped me. I stumbled back.  
“Watch out!” I yelled and pointed a little too late. The blast wave from the exploding machine knocked me back. The people on it were vaporized instantly, “No!”   
“Ra!” A familiar voice yelled.  
I coughed and sat up. The kid was faster than I gave him credit for, “Sam, we gotta get out of here. Megatron, he’s-”  
The said ‘con burst through the roof.  
Sam pulled me up into a standing position. I hand to lean on him for a bit, “Can you walk?”  
“Yeah.” I clutched the cube to myself and we hid behind the statues, “How’d you get past him?” I whispered.  
“Elevator.” Sam replied. I shrugged then quieted.   
Megatron approached us, “Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?” The gravelly voice of Megatron made me wince.  
“Ra,” Sam whispered, “Hand me that.” I gave him the cube, “Will you be able to fly me down?”  
My wings ached, I was bleeding from multiple wounds, but I said, “I can try.”  
“Give me the Allspark,” Megatron bargained , “And you may live to be my pets.”  
I snarled, “We are never giving you this cube!”  
“So unwise.” I sensed, just in time, Megatron swinging a chain mace at us.  
In a split second decision, I picked up Sam and jumped. My wings did not take to this kindly. Over the past 24 hours they’d received such a beating that I had trouble keeping us aloft for even a few seconds. It wasn’t long after I jumped that I heard that sickening snap, my vision faded out in pain. Before I knew it, we were spiraling downwards. My arms were protecting Sam, for he held the cube. Just as we were about to go splat, something big, red, and blue slammed into us. A hand held us close to a metal chest as we kept falling.  
As soon as we touched the ground, Optimus Prime set us down. I stumbled a bit. Sam caught me.  
“You risked your lives to protect the cube.” Optimus spoke with gratefulness.  
I coughed, blood spilling from my mouth, “Quote from Sam’s book: No sacrifice. Hnh.” I clutched useless wings, “No victory.”  
Both men nodded, “If I cannot defeat Megatron, one of you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it.” Megatron jumped down, “Get behind me.” Optimus ordered. Blacktop flew at us from where Megatron hit the ground. Sam had to drag me. I was vaguely aware of the giant robot showdown going on around me, but I couldn’t focus. That seemed to be happening to me a lot lately. I must be out of practice. Sam was trying to get my attention, but something else had me. Standing all around me was my family. All of them. They smiled to me, motioned me to follow them. I tried to, but Sam held me here. Sam and that which he was holding.  
“Ra.” His voice filtered through, “I need your help.”   
I looked between him and my family. They smiled again and began to walk away.  
“Ra!” Sam slapped me in an attempt to snap me back to the present.  
It worked. My family disappeared. Adrenaline flowed through my body. I blinked my sightless eyes and quickly pushed Sam to the ground. Megatron went flying above us. He got back up and tried to get at us. Optimus hit him back, only to be flung to the ground.  
“Sam! Put the cube in my chest.” Sam hesitated, “Now! Sam!”  
He moved to do so and a plan erupted in my mind, “Wait! Give it to me.” Sam’s hands froze, so I wrenched it from his grip. I turned around, “Hey! Megadouche!” Metatron turned to me, “Yeah, I just said that! Come at me bro!” The con began running towards me. I simply slipped through his legs. He turned and I did it again.  
“Stop moving, insect!”  
I stuck my tongue out, “You wish!” I began weaving in and out of his limbs. With one short, painful flap of my wings, I was on his back. “Hey, guess what? You can’t get me!” Megatron tried to reach me, but his bulky arms couldn’t bend that way. I looked to Optimus and shot him an apologetic look. He put together what I was going to do, “Rahab! No!”  
“Sorry but you were right. Not all humans are bad. They deserve to live. They deserve a chance to prove themselves.” With that, I took my sword and pole vaulted myself to Megatron’s front. The cube was pushed into his chest in one swift movement. It began to melt and he screamed. He tried to claw it out, but only succeeded in pushing it further in. In that frenzy, I was knocked off. Sam was right where Megatron’s body would fall. I angled myself and landed right next to him. With a tight grip, I jumped as far as I could (which wasn’t far considering my wounds.) Just as I had suspected, Megatron landed belly up, right where Sam had been.  
When his cries died out, Optimus leaned over Megatron’s body, “You left me no choice, brother.” His body became lifeless. A single tear escaped my eyes. It was sad to think I had been the one to end his life, even though he was evil he was still a life. And, I hated ending lives. It was something the school had made me do on multiple occasions. I was designed to survive, and to kill. I was a weapon to them. The reason I hated killing was because I did not want to be the monster I was designed to be. After the other decepticons made a break for it the soldiers began to regroup near us. Before anyone could comment, I sniffed and wiped my eyes, clearing any trace of my tear.  
“Sam, Rahab.” Optimus turned to us, “I owe you two my life. We are in your debt.”  
A wave of pain rushed over me as the adrenaline in my blood faded, “Uh-huh.” I cringed, “Am I the only one who feels like passing out?” That earned a few laughs. But, they were soon cut short.  
Ironhide walked over, Jazz in his arms. “Prime, we couldn’t save him.”  
Optimus took his Lt.’s severed body and looked at him with sadness. “Oh Jazz.” He sighed, “We lost a great comrade today. But gained new ones as well. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery.”  
Bumblebee who was still hooked up to the truck made a noise, “Permission to speak, sir?” It sounded as if it weren’t coming from the radio.  
“Granted , old friend” Optimus nodded.  
“You speak now?” Sam asked.  
The ‘bot nodded, “I wish to stay with the boy.”  
“If that is his choice.” Optimus allowed.  
“Yes.” Sam replied happily.  
“Nice happy times.” With that I started to walk away.  
Ratchet was the one to notice my agonizingly slow departure. “Where are you going?” He asked.  
Human and Autobot eyes alike landed on me. I stopped and sighed, turning back to the ragged group, “Someplace to sleep. To tell the truth I am beat. My wings are broken, and I’m starving.”  
“Stay with us.” Optimus offered, “We can protect you.”  
“From what?”  
“Did you not say before that your creators were trying to kill you?” Ironhide stated.  
“I did.” I replied, “I guess I could stay a little while. Just until I’m better.”  
The autobots agreed.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Later in the week, after the city was cleaned up, sector seven was dismantled and the dead decepticons were thrown in the Laurentian Abyss.  
Lennox and his team all went home to their families. Optimus and the autobots stayed with Sam for a bit longer. As for me: I slept two days straight. Normally I only required one or two hours here and there, but I was exhausted and my body needed the time to fix itself. It was a well deserved sleep, but when I woke up I was as crazy as a starved lioness. I ransacked Sam’s fridge and ate all his food. (Of course I got him and his family more). Ratchet tried to examine my wounds, but we all know how that goes. I was way too jumpy around all the medical equipment to even let him start. Which leads to where I was now. In a tree, trying to calm my erratic heart beat.  
“Get back in here child!” The medic helping Rachet ordered for the third time in as many minutes.  
I was plastered against the branches of a tree. Sweat dripped down my face.  
“How do you expect to get better if you don’t get in here?!” He yelled from the window of the temporary hospital that was set up for me, seeing as though I require special treatment.  
I had jumped out of the window the man was leaning out and landed in this tree, “I’ll manage.”  
Ratchet transformed from his alt mode. He was now facing me, “You took the most damage out of all of us who survived. Rahab, get back in there.” His voice was stern.  
Optimus who had noticed us walked over to my tree, “Is there a problem here?”  
“No!” I said quickly.  
“Rahab will not let us help her.” The medic said.  
Optimus kneeled to my height. Even though I was in a tree, he was still taller, “Rahab, why?”  
When I didn’t make a move to reply, Ratchet did for me, “She appears to fear the equipment. It leads me to believe she experienced something traumatic when she was younger. Perhaps it may have something to do with her avion DNA and cybertronian limbs.”  
(That’s right. Turns out my arm and leg were made from the same stuff as the autobots. I’m a mixture of three species. Talk about a freak. That’s also why the cube sent that jolt down my arm when I touched it.)  
Optimus turned his gaze to me, “Is that true?”  
I released a breath and nodded, “I know Ratchet wouldn’t hurt me, it’s just ever since I escaped from the school, the place that made me...Anything that even resembles the whitecoats sets me on edge.”  
“Are they the ones who…” The human doctor trailed off.   
“Who made me into a freak? Then yes.”  
“I was going to say who took your sight.”  
“Oh.” I shrugged, “That too. Wait. How’d you know I was blind?”  
“Well, it wasn’t easy.”  
“I told him.” Ratchet stated, “While you were unconscious I scanned your vitals.”  
That explains why I was all bandaged when I woke up.  
“Will you allow Rachet to help to you now?”  
I released a long breath, “fine. But, that lab coat you’re wearing has to disappear.”  
The human doctor didn’t question it, “Oh, of course.” He shredded the hated coat and tossed it back into the hospital.   
I climbed back to the window and sat on the sill, “Do whatever you need, just… no needles. And tell me what you’re doing.”  
He nodded. Pretty soon, I was under an x-ray.  
“Amazing.” The doctor said breathlessly.  
“What?” Worry laced my voice. Whenever a whitecoat said that it generally meant more tests.  
“All your bones, they’re… The ones that were broken…” He couldn’t find the words, but I understood his meaning.  
“Finally,” I sighed and sat up, “Can the casts come off now?”  
“I don’t see why not, but… Your bones.”  
I made a motion for him to continue.  
“There’s no mark to show they were ever broken.” He finally said it.  
“Still think I’m not a freak? This is the way I am. You don’t see any scars on my body from anything I’ve done. My bones fix themselves. It is pretty amazing, but, it also requires a lot of food.” I patted my belly, “So as soon as I’m outta here I can go to Rachet, get my metal arm fixed then go. Right?”  
He nodded.  
“Great. Let’s get this over with then.” Ten minutes later I was headed out to Rachet, cast free. My wings were pulled in for the first time in days. It felt astounding to stretch my muscles. There was a small smile on my face.  
“Ah.” I raised my arms up and tilted, stretching my back. “Hey Rachet.” My smile broadened.  
“Ra.” He nodded to me, “I see you’re doing better.”  
“Yup. That smell in there was killing me.” I plopped down next to my tree and loosened up the knots in my body, “You said you wanted to look at my arm right?” There was still a piece of shrapnel in it. He didn’t want to take it out until my flesh healed.  
He nodded and transformed into the ambulance. His hologram motioned for me to come closer. I sighed and walked over there. As soon as I sat on the edge of the vehicle, he got to work. I clamped my mouth on a belt so I wouldn’t bite my tongue. Rachet didn’t lie when he told me that removing the obstruction in my arm would hurt, because, it did. I held in a scream of pain when he pulled it out.   
“Ugh! Mother!” The shrapnel had struck a nerve in the arm, leaving it practically dead. Now with that pressure released all of the pain came back at once. As soon as the shrapnel was out, Rachet soldered my arm closed so I wouldn’t bleed to death.   
“Alright. Now that that’s out of the way,” Rachet switched gears to an examination, “Turn your arm into a sword now, please.” I nodded and did so. His halo form eyed it and began fiddling with the screws and such. Now that I could feel, getting it poked and prodded was weird. “Turn it back now. Tell me if it’s any smoother.” I did. The metal against metal grinding which generally accompanied my transformation was gone. Not only that, but a slight pain, which I had grown accustomed to was no longer present.  
“Wow..” I turned it again, then back again, “What’d you do?” I asked, absolutely amazed, “It’s never felt like this before.” The throbbing pain in my arm from before slowly dissipated.  
“Well whomever gave you this-” The haloform motioned to my arm, “Did not do a good job of tuning it. May I see your leg as well?”  
“Sure.” I pulled my pant leg up to reveal the metal beneath.  
He soon got to work on that, too. After he finished, my jointers were easier to move and it didn’t feel so heavy. I smiled, genuinely. My limbs had never felt like actual parts of my body before, and now they did.  
“Thanks Rachet!” I jumped down and experimentally took a few steps. It no longer felt like I was dragging around a prosthetic, but instead an actual leg.  
“You’re welcome.” He replied, but he still was in his halo form. I spun around in circles, like the little kid I truly was and started to leave. “Wait, Rahab. There may be one more thing I can do for you, after all you have done for us.”  
“What’s that?” I turned back to him.  
“It’s a surprise, as you humans say. I don’t know if it will work or not, but I promise you will be very happy if it works out.”   
“Sure why not?” I walked back over, “What do you want me to do?”  
“You’ll have to lay down for a while and wait for a bit, and put up with some mechanical equipment, but if you’re willing to…”  
I sighed, weighing my options. “Okay.” I hopped back into his back and layed down, “I’ll do it. Besides, what do I have left to lose?” When he began to work on me, I let my echolocation to shut down so I wouldn’t have to see what he was doing. Time passed, but I wasn’t exactly keeping track as to how much.  
“Okay Rahab, I am finished.” His voice reached my ears.  
“Cool.” I sat up, “So what was it that you did?”  
“Take off the bandages around your eyes.” I hadn’t even realized they were there. Slowly, I unwound the gauze, and…  
Tears came to my eyes, but I had to close them again. It was too bright. “Rachet.” I tried not to cry, but that just caused me to gasp.   
“It’s okay.” He said. His haloform pat my shoulder, “Take your time.”  
I opened my eyes again. There was color and shape, light and dark. Everything that I had remembered it as, but better. “Rachet.” The tears fell, and he was right. I was happy, unimaginably happy, “I can see.” Even though it was only one eye that worked, I could still see, and that was good enough for me.  
The trees around me were so awesome and the grass was so green. You see, there’s a difference between knowing what things were and actually seeing the them. I closed my eyes and the echolocation returned. That was good, because even though I could see, knowing the details that laid beneath was cool too. I reopened them and stood up, “Thank you Rachet. This means the world to me.”  
We headed over to where the other autobots, Sam and Mikaela were. I was still getting used to the whole seeing for the first time thing. It was nice looking, seeing everyone instead of just hearing them. At first I was a bit unsteady on my feet, so I took my time getting used to it. I jumped into a very convenient tree and leaned back, watching the sunset. For me it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Before this, all I had known was four walls of a dog crate and bright lights. Actually seeing a sunset was the most amazing experience for me.   
Optimus began speaking, seemingly to himself at first, “With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward…” He paused and I noticed some sort of device in his large palm, “...A new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there’s more to them…” I swear his gaze shifted to me, “...Than meets the eye.” He looked up to the sky, “I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We...are waiting.”  
I smiled and closed my eyes. Life had finally calmed. Everything was okay now.


	11. The End

Two days passed since Optimus’ speech to the stars. Today I was heading off.  
I packed my bag, that was given to me from Sam. He had also given me a pair of clothes to wear and Mikela gave an outfit of hers. I stuffed my clothes into the bag along with some food and water.  
“You sure you can’t stay?” Sam’s Mom asked, “We’ve got plenty of room, plus it’d be nice to have another girl around.”  
I smiled, “I really appreciate the offer, but the people who made me want me dead. I’m putting you all in danger staying here. And the chances may be slim that anyone of those idiots are still lurking about, but it never hurts to be safe. Plus I can’t stand sitting around for long. It’d drive me insane.” I zipped the bag closed and swung it over one shoulder, “Thanks for having me. I’ll be seeing you around, Mrs. W”  
“Call me Judy, please.” She smiled, “It’s been a pleasure to have you, Rahab. Come back whenever you get the chance. Bye.”  
I nodded, “Thanks...Judy. Tell Sam what I said, and be careful.” I opened the door and walked outside. Ron, Sam’s dad was busy fixing his yard, “Bye, Mr. Witwicky.”  
He looked up and waved, “Walk on the path.”  
“Of course.” I stayed on his path, “Thanks for you help.”  
“Mhm. Oh, if you see Sam, can you tell him he has to do the trash.”  
“Definitely.” I walked over to Bumblebee who was still a camero. “Hey Bee.”  
He transformed.  
“Do you, by chance, know where Optimus and the others are?”  
He squealed and pointed west, to the outskirts of town.  
I smiled, “Thanks. See ya around.”  
He squealed again then turned back to a car. I looked around me, out of habit, then took to the air. Sam’s bag was placed between my wings. Not long later I landed on the overhang above where Optimus and the autobots were. I jumped down, extending my wings a bit to slow the fall.  
“Ah, hello Rahab.” Optimus nodded in acknowledgment to me, “You’re taking your leave?”  
“Yeah.” I looked back to my bag then sighed, “I’m not the kind of person to sit around and wait for trouble to find me.”  
“You’re the kind of person to go look for the trouble.” Rachet stated. Ironhide chuckled in agreement as well.  
“Oh gee.” I deadpanned, “Thanks.” I exhaled then looked up at them. I had to squint my eyes a bit because the sun shone right behind them. Though, it’s a problem I’m willing to live with. After all, seeing is amazing. “What about you guys?  
“There are more decepticons out there.” Optimus started.  
“We’re going to kick their cans!” Ironhide revealed his canons for effect.  
Ratchet nodded, “It won’t be easy.”  
“It never is.” I finished with a gloomy smile.  
“Where will you go?” Ratchet asked.  
I shrugged, “Don’t know. Though, I’ll probably go look for my father, if he’s still alive. He knew more about my creators than I do. The whole I’m part cybertronian is still a shocker to me.” I stretched my arms and then spread my wings, “Chances are I won’t, but, see you around.” I smiled and took to the air.  
The three autobots on the ground waved.  
“Oh, if you guys see Sam,” I yelled over the wind that had picked up, “Tell him to be careful. I’ve got a feeling that something may happen.” With that I let the wind take me east. The smile on my face faded. Ever since I had touched that cube and forced it into Megatron’s chest something in me...changed.  
Not only have I been seeing strange symbols, and a few of those had, seemingly, appeared on my limbs, out of nowhere, but I also couldn’t stop the nagging feeling of doom that clutched my heart, then again, that was nothing new for me. I didn’t bother telling the autobots. They have the symbols on them too so I thought it was… natural for a cybertronian to have them.  
Again, I shrugged the feeling off. Besides, what could be weirder than a cybertronian bird girl, right?


End file.
